Friends Till the End
by The Crazy Sisters
Summary: A story on how Mark and Roger met in High school, became enemies and then grew to be such great friends. NOT SLASH.It will contiune until it gets to post-rent.
1. The Awful Begining

**A/N from Claw: So, I was thinking once, and somehow I randomly started to think "Hey, I wonder how Mark and Roger met?" And so I thought of the basic plot line for this, however me being me, I needed help from my oh-so-wonderful sister. Call her Blondie. With our brains combined we created this. DUHDUNDUN! Most of the boring or information parts are mine , and the funny parts are both Blondie's and mine. Oh and thank Blondie for the correct grammar. I SWEAR SHE WILL EAT YOU IF YOU GET ONE THING WRONG. Well, anyways, Enjoy.**

**Mark's POV**

I sighed as I walked up the schools steps. It was already October, however every day still felt like the first day of school. Bullies, embarrassing moments, extreme boredom, and fake friends. God, I cant wait until school is out.

I opened my locker and pulled out my history books. I wasn't bad at history, actually in fact I was great at it, it was just so boring. Man, I cant wait until last period I thought to myself as I walked into the class and made my way to my seat. Last period was film and movie study. My favorite of all classes. Filming was a past time of mine ever since I got a video camera in 5th grade.

Yes that's me. Mark Anthony Cohen, The film-loving geek. (with no friends I might add) I am the kind of boy who the complete definition of geek or nerd. Hell, I bet if you were to look up "lame kid" in a dictionary, there would be a little picture of me next to the definition. I am the sort of boy who parents wanted their daughter to date. I am the boy who doesn't drink or take drugs. I probably wouldn't get a girlfriend until college. (or later)

I was the antonym of cool.

I took out all my books and laid them on my table. Mr. Kirkwood started to blab about the homework last night. I tried to listen, but it wasn't like I didn't already know what he was talking about. Instead I stared at my crush, Megan Crawford.

Megan had medium length hazelnut hair with blond streaks and brown eyes. I know she would never ever go out with me, but hey, a boy can dream, right. "Mark Cohen would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Kirkwood asked.

No I thought. "Uhhhh……." was my chosen response. He stared and said "Maybe you could try listening."

"Um…sure." I said

About 40 painful minutes later I was free! Well, no I wasn't I still had the whole rest of the day ahead of me. Crap.

* * *

**Lunch period**

I sat next to my "friends", who were really just other people with no friends. None of us really liked each other that much, however we still sat together. I began to eat my sandwich when some boy walked up to me. I couldn't tell who the boy was because I hadn't actually looked up yet. I could only see his shadow and I knew for a fact that it wasn't a girl because sane girls do not walk up to Mark.

"You." the boy said as he sat down on the opposite side of me "You got anything I can eat?" I looked up. The boy was Roger Davis. My total opposite. He was every thing that I was not (except for the fact that we were both straight male humans). He is one of those super popular rocker guys. He is the sort of boy who drank and possibly took drugs. He is the sort of boy who would be able to fuck a chick before he knew her name. When parents found out their daughter was dating him they would change the locks. He probably had sex with more girls in two years then I will ever have in my whole life.

"Well?" he said. I stared at my food and then to him.

"Ummm….. I don't know." I stated, trying not to look like an idiot.

Now he looked pissed. "Wanna see something funny?" he asked as his green eyes lit up with an evil look in them. I said nothing. He picked up my pudding and dumped it on my head. I heard laughter from all over the lunch room.

Roger got up and walked over to Megan and proceeded to kiss her neck. She giggled.

GOD, I HATE FUCKING 10TH GRADE!

**A/N: Sorry it's so sort, but please review. Its our first fanfic (that we put on the site.)**


	2. Welcome to my Life

**A/N from Blondie: God, I love Mark's Vocabulary. SHITBALLS!**

**Claw: Aww, yes, shitballs. Well, we worked hard on it so we hope you like it.....it is our second post in one night. WOOPS OF JOY**

**Blondie: ONWARDS!**

**After school. At Mark's home**

Not only did I get dissed by my teacher today, get pudding dumped on my head by a really popular kid and find out that he is dating (or maybe not dating, but whatever, he still is allowed to kiss her) my crush, I also got a shit-load of homework on top of that. Yay. Fun fun.

"Honey" said my mom. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care, really" I answered casually. I love my mother, but I swear to God she's from another planet. Maybe the planet of "perfect motherliness"

I went to my room, my very plain, normal room. As I sat on my bed I looked at my refection in the mirror. I'm not really unhappy with my looks. I mean I totally don't have the whole shaggy dirty blond rocker hair (that the girls tend to love so much) that Roger has, but I don't think I look ugly. I have very light blue eyes and light blond hair that stood up in messy spikes. One thing that annoys me is my pale skin. Everyone calls me that "pasty white boy". Then again, I bet I would look pretty fucked up if I was tan, so who am I to complain?

I began my homework. Like I have anything else to do. Later, I showered and washed today's shame (and pudding) out of my hair. I hate my life. Wait, no, I defiantly don't hate my life. I know a ton of people have it worse then me, but sometimes I just wish I wasn't such a loser. Whatever, I guess I don't really mind……much.

After my "Way-too Long, do you know how much money water costs?" shower (as my mother calls it),I went to bed.

* * *

**Next day at Scarsdale high**

I walked into the long hall, hoping that no one would call me something like "pudding head" or "that loser geek who was so totally owned yesterday." Well too bad for me. Everybody laughed at me as I proceeded to my locker. As I grabbed the lock and began to open it I noticed Roger walking down the hall towards me. God! Fucking asshole! He already made me look like an idiot, so why does he need to do it again? As he began to run towards me I noticed he didn't look in a joking mood. He looked like he was in a "Must kick Mark's ass" mood.

Great, I was going to die a virgin. I didn't run or hide, because that would make me look like a weenie. I at least wanted to die looking unafraid. When Roger got to me, he grabbed the front of my shirt, ripped my camera out of my hand and slammed me against my locker. I felt the metal dent. Or maybe that was my head that dented. Who knows. All I knew was that I was going to die right here and right now, with a lock stuck though my head. Dear God, please forgive me for my sins like when I lied to my mom about not liking anybody at school. SHE CAN BE REAL NOSEY SOMETIMES! Oh, and forgive me for the time I filmed the pretty lady's chest.

I felt Roger's fist collide with my gut. I didn't want to scream, because I sill didn't want to look weak, but the punch hurt like hell. As I opened my eyes I saw Roger. n_ooo, I saw Peewee Herman._ Roger threw my precious camera to one of his stupid ass friends. "Get this on film!" he said with the most anger I have ever heard a person use. WHAT THE HELL DID I EVEN DO TO HIM?

"Who the fuck did you tell?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said, my voice cracking with fear every other word. I stared at him hoping that…..I don't know, maybe I could like somehow get into his soul and make him stop or some stupid shit like that.

As I stared at him I noticed that he had a fucking huge ass bruise on his neck. He also had two deep looking cuts on his jaw. Well, I might not be the brightest of people, but when a good opportunity comes I take it, especially if its an opportunity to live. I punched him right where his bruise was. Roger fell to the floor and wailed in pain. I guess I'm better at this then I thought. He held his hand at his neck and began coughing out blood. OH SHITBALLS!! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?

I bent down and mumbled out "Umm…sorry."

Roger obviously did not forgive me. Instead he punched me in the face again and again and snarled from between breaths "It." he punched my face "was a." he punched my face again "fucking joke." he gave another good thwack to my face before muttering out "Goddamn loser."

Now I realized what he was talking about. He meant the pudding-thing yesterday. Some moron snitched. "I didn't say anything" I blurted out.

Roger's eyes narrowed as he gave a small chuckle. It was an evil chuckle of **doom**. I realized other people were laughing at me. Hehe, nerd boy is gonna die! So _freaking _hilarious!

Roger made his hand into a fist and got ready to punch me again, when Megan screamed out "ROGER! YOU FUCKING MORON I TOLD THE PRINCAPAL! HES MY DAD, FUCKTARD!" Thank the lord I thought as I inhaled and exhaled slowly. Roger closed his eyes for a second and then spun around.

"Well….you…..could……of…..told……me…..that." he said through gritted teeth.

Megan rolled her eyes "I don't get what the big deal is anyway." she cooed as she wrapped her arms around Roger's torso. For some reason he winced in what looked like pain. How could he be in pain if he had the hottest girl ever throwing herself on him?

"Whatever." he grunted and began to unwrap Megan's arms. Roger walked away as if he hadn't just beat the shit out of some guy he barely knew.


	3. The Project

**A/N: Claw: READ MY FRIENDS. OH I FORGOT TO MENTION: We don't own RENT! All we own is a plot line to many stories, two playbills, a DVD, a CD and memories. **

**Blondie: ONWARDS!**

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean the blood off my face. After I began to look normal I went to history class and sat down.

Mr. Kirkwood began his monotone lecture on a new project coming up "You will be working in partners-" Gasps of joy filled the classroom. He continued "The partner will be assigned by me." Now, gasps of horror filled the room, along with occasional "fuck." or "damn it."

Mr. Kirkwood started to read partners off a list. "Mark Cohen and" I will be fine with any partner as long as its not…. "Roger Davis" he read.

Of course. Of fucking course. Ok. Somebody's out get me.

I glanced over at Roger's desk. He looked as enthralled as I was. He was probably thinking something along the lines of "Great! I'm stuck with loser geek camera boy."

He sent me a deathly look. Why must all this crap always happen to me? I tried not to think about how hard this was going to be, not to mention embarrassing, since he would eventually have to come over to my house.

For the rest of class, I just listened to the teacher talk about the French Revolution. Every time I looked back at Roger he was busy writing something in his notebook. Roger Davis writing something in his notebook? My, that is unusual.

When class was almost over Mr. Kirkwood said that we would have 15 minutes to plan something about our projects. He also said that there will not be any more time to work on it during class. I think Mr. Kirkwood should be hung by his thumbs.

Roger did not move when everybody got up to get next to their partner. I got up and placed myself in the seat next to his.

"Ok. Listen" he began "Lets just go to your house after school and get the stupid thing over with." I nodded and then I sat there not even attempting to make small talk. Roger was hunched over his notebook, completely unaware of my existence. When the bell finally rang I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could to Algebra 2.

* * *

**Right after the school ends**

I sat in the front of the school waiting for Roger. I wasn't really sure if I should wait in the front of the school. He always seemed more like a back door kind of person. What the hell, Mark? A back door kind of person? No wonder I'm not popular.

I looked over to the side of the school to see Roger. I didn't only see Roger though, I also saw Megan Crawford. They were kissing, though to me it looked more like they were eating each others faces off. It hurt my stomach to watch that vile creature put his mouth on something so perfect, so beautiful as Megan. I wanted to sock him in his fucking rocker head. Roger finally detached himself from Megan and then began to walk towards me.

When he approached me he said "Do you have a car or are we walking?"

No, I thought, you're the popular one. _You_ should have the car. What I said out loud was "Walking."

* * *

The walk was extremely quiet

* * *

**Mark's home**

I opened the door to my house and watched Roger look around. He showed an emotion of awe. I don't get why he had the emotion that looked like he had just walked into a castle, but I guess that can't be bad.

"Do you have any food?" he asked. Then he smiled and said "And this time I will make sure not to dump any pudding on your head." _Oh goody_! I lead him to the kitchen, were my mom had strategically planed to be so she could embarrass the shit out of me. Well, my mom didn't really plan to be there, but whatever. I wonder if its really possible that a mom can be so embarrassing that someone shits themselves. Lets find out.

My mother turned around to see me and Roger standing in the door way. "Hello Marky." she said in a way-too-momish-too-be-real-voice. "Who's your friend?" Friend! HA!

"This is Roger, he's my partner for a project for school." I explained. Roger made his way to the fridge and pulled out some leftover spaghetti. He began to devour the pasta in a wolf-like manner. Wow, great impression Davis.

"Mom, were are going to go to my room." I said, trying to save myself from a disaster. I walked up the stairs and Roger followed, leaving the food behind. We walked into my room and dropped our stuff on the ground. Roger opened the guitar case that he had brought. He commenced to play the guitar. It was a song I knew.

"Hey, isn't that a song from the radio?" I stated.

He ceased his playing "Yep, its called 'Live to Love'." he said, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow "I thought that it wasn't named yet, and the band was going to think of a name."

Roger smiled "I came up with the name in class today" What the hell is wrong with this boy? Are we even talking about the same song?

"So you named the song and what….. Do you plan to send the idea to the band or something?" I questioned.

Roger laughed at little and then looked at me like I was retarded "No. I named it. Its my song. I wrote it. The Well Hungarians is my band. I'm the lead singer and I play the guitar." he said in a casual voice. Damn. I liked that band.

"What do you do?" Roger asked, sounding only semi-interested.

"I film." I answered pathetically. Roger looked like he was going to laugh right in my face. "Oh yeah" he said when he had managed to keep a straight face. He got up and walked over to my desk and picked up my camera. MY BEAUTIFUL CAMERA! HE PUT HIS FILTHY MITTS ON MY CAMERA! I wanted to beat him for all he was worth! First, he kisses my girl (Ok maybe she isn't my girl but STILL!!) and now he dares to touch my camera?

I noticed he was watching something. I heard his voice come from my camera. I had forgotten to get rid of the film were he was beating me up, and now he was watching it, probably laughing his ass off inside his small, narrow brain.

"Hey, man I'm sorry about that." Roger said "Sometimes my rage gets a little out of control." A little? Is he really saying his rage only get a tiny bit out of control? Is beating people to near-death a frequent thing in his life? Roger stared at me. "I'm sorry." he said again.

"Its fine." I mumbled. In my mind I wasn't really sure I forgave him. After that we stared at eachother for a good amount of time.

"We should start the project." I stated, breaking the awkward silence.

Roger rolled his eyes. "This project is gonna be so lame. You should do all of it, so I don't fuck it up." Was this guy born at Son of a Bitch Hospital or Saint Bastards? What the fuck, man? He comes to my house, eats all my food and then tells me I should do all the work?

I gathered my underdeveloped courage and blurted out "NO. I'm not going to do all the work and while you sit there on your lazy ass! GOT IT?" Ok, I don't know where that came from. Wow, I just told Roger Davis off. He sat there, blinking for a while and then he cracked up.

"Listen, _Marky."_ He had used my mothers nickname for me. Why mom WHY? "I'm not going to do anything, because whenever I work on a project with some nerd like you, they always tell me how stupid I am or how I screwed it up!" Then he laughed at me some more.

"I don't care." I said "You are helping, and if not then I will make sure I get all the credit." Ooooo, scary, Mark.

"You are the biggest dork I've ever met." Roger said while tuning his guitar. I was pretty sure it was meant to be an insult, however to me it sounded like a complement.

"Shall we begin?" I said.

**A/N from Claw: review please! Blondie wants to eat me for my spelling! gahhh **

**A/N from Blondie: Fixed the mistakes in here, there were a few.**


	4. Territory

**A/N: we don't have much to say. Read my pretties!!**

**Claw: Ok, if we owned RENT, then we would have to be dead. **

**Blondie:ONWARDS!!**

About an hour later we had gotten some progress.

"Well, all we need is a poster and some editing on the report and we'll be finished." I noted.

Roger sighed and said "Who cares about the stupid French Revolution?" God, this boy is ignorant.

"Roger, a ton of people care about it. It's a really famous war and important to history."

Roger let out one of his signature Chuckles of Doom. "Dude, who cares? History is the past. Why dwell on the past? Live no day but today. That's my motto. Always live every moment like your last. There is no future and there is no past." **(A/N from Claw: WOOT! Way to go Roger! Preach to Marky)**

HOLY CRAP! Did that just come Roger? Roger Davis? Something that sort of made sense? Well, whatever, I was going to flame his idea. Yeah, I'm _SOOO _rebellious. I will not give in to his preaching, for he is EVIL! "That's stupid, because what if your life sucks or your day sucked, then that would be your last moment? That would be lame. Besides, history is important because then we can learn from our mistakes." I said.

"Whatever, man, I have to go." Roger said, and with that he left.

I walked down stairs only to see my mother standing there, staring at me strangely. "Did your friend leave?" she asked hastily.

"He's not my friend and yeah, he left." I answered. Why did she care?

"Good." she said. My eyebrow raised in question. My mother smiled and said seriously "Honey, I went to school with Samuel Davis. Lets just say, he wasn't the nicest of people. Also, Mark, I hear that his son is on drugs and smokes. I don't want you hanging out with that boy, do you understand?" This could be a problem.

"Mom" I began "I don't want to be his friend, however, we have a report for school, so I do have to work with him."

My mother didn't seem happy. "I understand." she said "Although, I don't want you hanging out with him. That boy is an awful influence. I wouldn't want my Marky to become like that."

No, mother, of course you wouldn't want your Mark to become what others call popular.

* * *

**School. Elective period. (A/N: from Claw: he's allowed to walk around to film things during film elective.)**

I walked around, filming the familiar faces, the hallowed halls, and the cold blue lockers.

Why cant school be over yet? I cant wait for a blissful summer, free of work, free of classes, free to film whatever the hell I want. I scampered through the hall.

HOLY SHIT I JUST RELIZLED HOW MUCH I HAVE TO FUCKING PEE!!! MUST GET TO BATHROOM BEFORE I SET MYSELF UP FOR ANOTHER FAILURE!! I began to dart to the bathroom, but the bathroom was too far, therefore I went for the locker room. I opened the door and entered. I realized that that was the worst mistake of my life, for I had walked into naked jock territory, with a camera in hand, still filming.


	5. Through the Rocker's Eyes

**A/N from Claw: Yippee, now this was supposed to be in Mark's view. But we thought this would be funny from Roger's view. It will go back to marks after a certain part in the story.**

**A/N From Blondie: Yes, it will go back to our favorite little nerd's point of view after a while, but for now, it will be in our favorite little rocker's point of view. Don't fret for they both have awesome points of view. ONWARDS!**

**Roger's POV**

I walked down the hall as slow as I pleased. I think that people should be allowed to cut classes when they feel like it. I walked near the locker room, because, well to be honest, I really need a shower, and there're free here, so what have I got to loose? As I approached the locker room I heard screaming. I knew this scream from past beatings. NO, I do not mean past beating that I have gotten, I mean past beatings I have given.

I heard a faint "Please, stop." I knew who that was. That was that fucking annoying kid I have to do the report-thing with. I walked into the room. My eyes scanned the room for an albino kid. He was in the corner, being surrounded by three mega-sized jocks. I SWEAR THOSE GUYS ARE ON STEROIDS! THEY ARE FUCKING HUGE! Oh wait, Roger focus.

As much as I loved to see that looser get the shit beat out of him, I decided I would save him for two reasons. Reason one: those jocks raped my ex-girlfriend (I was dating her at the time.) Oh wait no, she wanted to have sex with them. She was a total whore. I wonder why I still dated her? Ooh yeah, I cheated on her too and she had a nice ass and big boobs. My weaknesses. OK! Waaay off subject. Reason two: I need Cohen to finish the report. I walked over to jock no. 1 and socked his head. He shook it off like it was nothing. Aw, fuck.

"Just back off him." I reasoned.

"No," he said "He's getting what he deserves for being a faggot."

I KNEW HE WAS GAY!!! Hold on….then why does he always check out Megan? Whatever. I'm off subject again.

The jock said "He's getting what he deserves, got it?"

I looked over at the bloody scrawny boy. The only thing he deserved at this point was a trip to the hospital.

"Just leave him alone, he didn't do anything." I said. I hoped it worked because I really didn't feel like giving out a whooping sandwich.

One of the shouted out "HE FILMED US NAKED!" Ew, what a little homo. I think maybe I should switch sides. Ahh…crap… I need him for the report!

"Maybe it was an accident, fuck face." I said.

They stared blankly. Their thoughts were still boarding the very slow train to their brains. Wow. I am such a hypocrite. First of all, I'm not that smart. And second, I'm helping the boy that I just beat to a pulp a couple days ago. I am so stupid.

"Yes, that's right." I said "Now, leave or I will make sure that you can't see the light of day again."

it worked, they left. I know that they weren't scared of me and that they were probably going to tell everyone I'm gay with dorkzilla. Who cares? I have a girlfriend who can totally prove that wrong. Geekoid looked up.

"Um..thanks." he mumbled.

"Dude, seriously, if your gay, then look up gay porn on the internet. don't try to create your own." I jeered.

He looked at me somewhat annoyed. "I'm not gay. It was an accident. I walked in and forgot I had my damn camera" he took out the roll of film and threw it into a puddle. Some ink leaked out, slowly staining the water a dark blue.

"I believe you, and if I ever see you checking Megan out again, then I swear to God I will break your small scrawny bones one by one." He looked mortified. "Naw, I'm joking, but I will hurt you if you do……just not as bad."

I walked away from the weird albino. I went to the old band room, sat down and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and brought it to my mouth. It tasted awful. Why the fuck am I still smoking? I thought to my self. Oh yeah, I'm an IDOIT I took a puff and hacked. I seemed to of coughed out a tiny bit of blood. What the shit? I pressed out the cig and threw it across the room. This would probably be an easy habit to break. I turned to the door when I heard a click as some of my friends walked in.

"Hey, what the hell is the whole thing about you being friends with the pudding head?" pudding head? Ah! Yes. Pudding head. that was funny.

My eyes rolled slowly "Oh yeah, him and I are best buds." I sarcastically said.

"That would be damn funny if you 'became friends with him'." my friend said as he took up the seat next to me. I laughed. I bet that boy couldn't resist a friend. I mean, come on, his best friend is a stupid camera.

A grin broke across my face. "I'm gonna do it." I stated with laughter escaping as soon as I finished the sentence. My other friend, Eric, looked at me with a "Are you really going to pretend to be friends with the pudding head nerd? Cause that would be the funniest shit since that time we put that stink bomb in my grandma's car and then put glue in the engine." face. I do realize that that is an awful a lot of emotion for one face, but Eric has always been good at showing exactly how he feels. I should really ask him to teach me****sometime. Oh, yeah, he wants me to answer his face-question.

"Yep, I'm going to do it." I announced.

I heaved myself off the table and walked out into the hall. My looser senses were tingling. Ok, I'm going to forget I just thought that……..wow, did I really say that…….Just wow,……..WAIT, I SAID I AM FORGETING THAT. I think my mind wants to forever make fun of me for that. "Well suck this mind" I thought to myself "I am the boss of you, so suck it bitch!" I was half-way through my argument with my brain, when I saw a flash of albino. AND NO, THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF FLASH ! If he did that, I would have already ripped his guts out and shoved them up his ass. Yes, I can be a bit violent at times. I turned on my heel and faced the dork.

"Hey, bud, wait up!" I yelled after him.

He seemed to have ignored me. Or else he didn't realize I was talking to him. I gawked over at my friends who were laughing like hyenas. Picking up my pace, I ran over to Mark, who was at his locker.

"Dude, why didn't you wait for me?" I asked, driving all laughter out of my voice. He looked over at me with a face that obviously said "Why would I wait for you?" I stared daggers at him.

"Umm…sorry?" he stammered.

"Lets finish the project at your house." I suggested.

This would be too easy. Mark continued to remove stuff from his locker. After a couple seconds I was starting to wonder if this guy would ever talk.

Finally he asked "Why are you even hanging out with me?" Inside I was laughing at poor little naïve Marky.

I stared at him with a "well duurrr" expression. "Cause we're friends Mark, DUH!"

I watched his face lighten as I said this. I new I had him at the word friend.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW, CAUSE WE WORKED HARD ON THIS AND WE WANT YOUR ADVICE!!!!**

**Oh yeah, Samuel ( Sam) is Roger's dad.**


	6. Party at my House?

**A/N from Claw to our subscribers: WE NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**Blondie: WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!!**

**Claw: Okay, listen, we want your help to decide how long it should take for Mark and Roger to become friends. Blondie said like 4 months and I was like "HELL NAW!"**

**Blondie: REVIEW MY PRETTIES! ONWARDS!**

**At Mark's house**

We entered the perfect house and went into his room. He pulled out all the papers and began to finish the report. Two minutes later and I was already bored. I bet that's why this guy has no friends, he bores people to death. He certainly didn't seem like the type of person who would dance and sing on tables at an attempt to annoy some guy who is pissing you off. **(A/N: Ohh, Roger, how wrong could you be.)**

I grabbed his camera, partially because I knew it bugged him and partially because I was bored.

Mark merely looked up. "Put that down." he commanded. I didn't listen to him, since that's what I do best. Two wires in my brain connected. It hurts, I know. Anyway, the two wires weren't really wires, they were an idea. Of course I know we don't have wires in our heads….he have them in our hearts….right? OH FUCKIT!! ANYWAY! I thought of a cool idea.

"You could use your camera and help me make a music video." I blurted out. He gave me a face. I wanted to punch it off of him. I didn't though, cause that's the reason I have to keep going back to anger management.

I hate anger management classes. They all act your some kind of fucking nuke that's gonna explode in like five fucking seconds. Also they always say things like "There's no reason to get mad." or "Why do you get angry at stuff that doesn't matter?" I think I would have less anger problems if they would quit bitching to me about how much I suck.

Oh yeah I forgot. I kinda went off subject. I tend to do that quite often. Mark just finished the last words of the essay.

"YES! NOW I CAN GET ON WITH MY FUCKING LIFE!" I shouted with euphoria. Mark looked at me like I was nuts. I guess he's right, I mean I didn't help at all really. WHO THE HELL CARES? I WONT BE STUCK WITH THIS DORKWAD ANYMORE!! Oh yeah, I forgot….we're supposed to be "friends"

The door opened "Mom says to tell you to tell your friend to stop cussing." a female voice whined.

Ah, yes, females. I am quite familiar with them. Hehe, I would put a wink if this was a chat room, however this is my brain so screw it. I turned around to see a light blonde freshman. Mark's sister.

I knew her name. wait what was it…..Christine? No….. Catharine…..No. oh yeah! CINDY! She wasn't what I would call extremely hot, she was average. I'd say she's half a boner. I noticed she was ogling at me, so I gave her my sexiest smile. Mark looked somewhat agitated. Maybe it was because Cindy seemed to like me a lot more than him. Oh…. WAIT. Of course it cant be that, cause if Cindy liked Mark or if Mark Liked Cindy then that would be sooooooo fucking wrong.

Cindy smiled at me and breathed out "Hi, Roger."

She sat down next to me. Now Mark just looked plain pissed off. I Bet I would be pissed if some guy dumped pudding on my head, then beat me up and then we are forced to do some shitty project together and then he does like fucking nothing to help and then my sister walks in and falls in fucking love with the dude. Yes, I would be super pissed off, whereas Mark has no reason to be pissed, cause its me we're talking about. He should be thankful that I did all that shit for him, even if it did involve pain and humiliation. IT'S ME WE ARE TALKING ABOUT.

"Cindy, can you leave?" Mark asked

"Nope." Cindy said, still staring at me

"What's up?" I said as I eyed her body. Mark must of seen this because he sort of growled at me. Why does everybody hate it when I date or check out their sister? Oh yeah, cause I'm Roger Adam Davis: rocker and sex god.

"Nothing much…." Cindy said. She blushed as I took off my jacket, for she had gotten a killer view of my biceps. I was gonna probably keep flirting with her until she left, cause I'm bored, its fun, and it pisses Mark off. What could be better?

Mark scoffed "Don't you have some homework to be doing, Cindy?"

"Noo…."Cindy began, but she was cut off by her mother's piercing scream of "CINDY, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Cindy rolled her eyes, got up and left.

Mark glared at me for a few more seconds. "You got a problem?" I asked causally.

"Yes" Mark growled "Dude, what the fuck? You were hitting on my sister."

I laughed a tiny bit. "No, I wasn't hitting on her, I was flirting with her. There's a difference." I explained.

"Whatever." Mark shot back "Just keep away from her."

" Don't fret little Marky, I would never fuck your sister." I said and then packed up all my shit and left.

* * *

**School. 4****th**** period.**

I ran swiftly down the hall. I only had about a minute to get to my class that was across the whole school. If I was late again I would get a call home. I promised myself that I wouldn't get another call home. Samuel would be furious. I took a left turn, and crashed straight into somebody.

"AGGGOWWWFUCKAGHH" I screeched. The person's book smashed right into a bruise on my chest. DAMN YOU BOOK! DAMN YOU SAMUEL! DAMN YOU SCHOOL! DAMN YOU KID WHO HAD TO CRASH INTO ME!

I looked over to see who the person even was. It was Cindy. She rubbed her head and winced. I guess a book hit her head or she slammed on the ground. I held my hand over the sore spot on my chest.

Cindy looked up "Sorry" she mumbled.

I got up and ran for my life. I only had like five seconds to get my sorry ass in class. The worst part was it was Mr. Burling's class, so if I was late I couldn't really flirt him into letting it slide. Our school should really hire more young female staff.

* * *

Of course. I was late. Yippee.

* * *

**Right after school gets out.**

I decided I would go to Marks house, cause he has food and it's a nice way to get away from Sam.

I ran over to Mark when I saw him leave the school.

"HEY!" I shouted "Can I come to your house to ……finish the project?"

Mark looked at me strangely "Roger, we finished the project, remember?." he said. Damn it. I forgot that. If I went home that would mean that I would be forced to go to another session of anger management.

"Well, I don't need a reason to come over, I'm your friend remember?" I said. HA! I'm such a genius sometimes.

Mark seemed to be thinking this over. I wasn't to sure which side he was leaning for. He was probably still pissed about me flirting with Cindy.

"I don't think you can come, I'm going to be…uh busy." Mark babbled. I tried not to show my disappointment. Anger management here I come.

"Fine. Whatever." I said, emphasizing the "whatever" part.

* * *

**Anger management class.**

I walked in the small room and sat on one of the many blue plastic chairs. There were about 8 other people there.

I don't belong here, I thought to myself. Only 3 of the people were of my age.

"Nice of you to join us, Roger." The teacher-guy-thing said. I hate him so much. My life would be better off without him.

He walked around handing us all a piece of paper. "Okay, I want you all to write how you feel. And don't worry, we don't have to share these."

I stared at the paper. This is fucking stupid. He treats us like we are fucking five. I grabbed my pencil and wrote down 'I feel fucking happy. No, I feel just fucking elated.' Then I put my pencil down.

A few seconds later the teacher-guy-thing said "That's enough writing, now lets talk. When was the last time you got mad this past week?" I was glad he picked on someone else.

They said "Well the last time I got mad this week was when my boss fired me for being to lazy and uncooperative."

Teacher-guy thing (I'm gonna call him by his real name now. Its Mike) asked "What did you do after that?"

"I destroyed his car" the guy said proudly. Mike looked a tad bit irritated. I bet he was thinking "WHY MUST THEY BE SO FUCKED UP!?!"

"Remember we talked about this? Destroying things is never the answer and it certainly doesn't help relive anger." Mike said. He looked over at me. "Why don't you tell us about your week?"

I sighed. "Uhh……well, I got pretty pissed when some person had got me in trouble at school." I said

"And what did you do?" Mike asked, sounding like Dr. Phil.

Well, I had two options. Lie or tell the truth. "I didn't do anything, I was just annoyed." I lied.

Some guy who was sitting in the back yelled out "BULLSHIT!" Of course, since I don't back down from many fights, I decide to flip him off. It was a really bad idea, because he picked up his chair and threw it at me. I ducked and it missed me. Mike was telling us to calm down. I decided to run for it.

* * *

When I got home it was about five. It was a Thursday, so Jessica wouldn't have the night shift. I was reluctant to go in the house. Who knew what today's beating would bring? I stood outside the door for several minutes, then I turned and began to walk to Eric's house.

When I got there I saw Eric and a few of my other friends getting in his car.

"Hey, can I stay over?" I shouted as I advanced towards them.

Eric stood outside of the car. "Oh sweet, you came just in time. There's this sick party that we are heading to. You can come. I heard there is going to be a ton of vodka." he said.

Damn. What I wanted most right now was to party, get drunk and sleep with some girl I will never remember, but Sam would be so fucking pissed off. He would probably hurt me worse then he normally does. I really couldn't get him pissed at me again this week. Oh, and Jessica would bitch and nag about some shit that doesn't matter. I don't see why I cant live with my fucking real mom. Is it too much to ask for a normal life? Oh yeah I forgot, of course it is. This is America.

"Can't" I said "My dad doesn't want me to do anything stupid." A few of my friends laughed.

Aileen got out of the car. "And since when have you been daddy's boy?" she joked. Since when my dad beat the shit out of me for the whole pudding thing, I thought. she wrapped her arm around my waist and tried to lead me to the car. I stayed put.

"Megan will be there." she taunted.

"So what if she's there? It doesn't mean I can go. Besides she probably isn't there 'cause of her dad." I argued.

Now Aileen looked annoyed. "Well, I'll be there." she said with a smirk. She ran her finger up and down my abs. I sighed and removed her hand.

"I can't go. You know how Sam gets." I said. Actually, they didn't really know how Samuel was, because I never really got the guts to tell them. I was worried one of them would call the police and I would be sent to one of those foster homes.

"Fine, be a looser." Eric said. They all got in the car and left.

I needed to go to someone's house and that someone needed to be able to stay out of trouble. Someone who never was in trouble.

MARK, my brain shouted. Of course, that geek never did anything crazy or fun like drinking or going to wild parties. I ran to Mark's house.

**A/N:**

**Claw: Okay, tell us how long it should take for them to be friends cause we don't want this story to be 525,600 chapters and they still aren't friends.**


	7. The Inconvenient Truth

**A/N: **

**Claw: So after several hours of hard working..**

**Blondie: and several hours of procrastinating**

**Claw: THIS WAS CREATED!! *MANIC LAUGHTER* Blondie:ONWARDS! **

"Mark" I hissed. I was currently standing outside his window, trying to get his attention.

"Mark, you better get your fucking white ass over and let me in." I whispered angrily. I picked up a rock and threw it at his window. Wow, this was sort of starting to remind me of the time I went to Sari's house. Except there is no sexual feelings involved whatsoever.

The window creaked open. "What the hell. Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Mark whisper-screeched.

"Can I stay over? Please? I promise I won't do anything stupid." I said. He looked pretty skeptical of that.

Mark thought for a while and then said "Okay, fine. Use the ladder."

Wait, what ladder was this boy talking about? OMYGOD! Am I going blind? What if I need glasses?! NO, I'M TOO HOT FOR GLASSES! "What ladder?" I asked franticly as I looked around.

"In the bushes, moron." Mark said. Oooo. I knew that. I got the ladder set up and I climbed into his house. Mark looked annoyed. "Why couldn't you go to your own house?" he sneered.

Oh shit. I couldn't just say "I am fucking afraid of my own dad, cause he's abusive." At school I am Roger Davis, the boy who isn't afraid of anything. Only God knows what Mark would do if he found out I'm scared of my own dad.

"My dad is working." I said casually. I'm so smart. "He is busy and wouldn't want me to bother him."

Mark didn't seem to take the bait. "How about your mom?" Damn, never thought of that. I could always say "No, my mom is too busy flashing her ass for money" but, I thought better of it. Instead I replied "Uh, my mom is out of town."

"And you couldn't go to your other friend's houses because…?" Mark questioned. Why did he hate me so much? Oh yeah….

"Fine if you want me to leave so bad then I'll go to Megan's." I said. His eyes widened. He definatly didn't want me to go there.

"No, it's fine. You can stay." he reassured.

I walked over and laid down on his bed. "What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?" Mark asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

I stared at him. "Sleeping. DUH." Mark didn't seem to like this answer. He put on a angry face. Did I just say that? God, what is wrong with my brain?

"No, you sleep in the closet." Mark demanded as he opened the door to the wonderfully cramped closet.

I just laughed and sneered. "You little fag. I'm not sleeping in your closet. What are you going to do, rape me?" I bet he would rape me and then do some gay shit with me when I asleep. This was a bad idea.

"If you sleep out in the open and my mom sees you, then don't blame me." he said. I got up and went into the closet. I jammed my (hot) body inside and tried to get comfy. This boy knew when he had power, and he used it. Mark closed the door.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in a small room. Where the hell am I? Shit! What happened, did Sam send me away?! OH CRAP! WHAT IF IN ON MY WAY TO BORDING SCHOOL OR THE MILITARY?!

The door opened to reveal Mark. Deep breaths Roger. I forgot, I was staying in Mark's closet. Close call there.

"Get up. We have school." Mark said, reaching past me to grab a coat.

"Hey faggot, what did you do to me in the night?" I asked, because I felt like being an ass. Mark glared at me and closed the door. I heard some moving. I realized that he had put a chair under the doorknob. I should stop being an ass sometimes.

* * *

I remained stuck in his closet.

* * *

Hours later I heard a noise and then I saw the door open. "Want to not be a jerk?" Mark asked. I ran out of the closet. Fresh air is so good, I thought to myself. Mark broke my euphoria. "You know you missed school?" he asked. Yeah I know! Cause you kept me locked in a friggen closet! Sam was gonna be pissed.

"If you hate me so much, then why do you let me hang out with you?" I asked randomly.

"Because you can defend me from jerks like you." he stated coldly. Oooo, that burned. For some reason it made me sad to hear him call me a jerk. I don't know why I made up that stupid idea to pretend to be his friend anyways. Oh yeah, because its freaking funny.

* * *

**A week later. Lunch period. Roger is still pretending to be Mark's friend.**

I sat down next to Mark for the first time this week. My friends had convinced me it would be hilarious. He sort of smiled at me like I was some important person and he was a mere human. I liked when people thought of me highly. It helped build my ego to be even bigger, even if they hated me.

Mark handed me something. It was a pudding cup. I'm not sure if this is some sick, twisted way to remind me of what I had done, but I got some free pudding, so all is well.

* * *

**6****th**** period. They are cutting class. Old band room.**

I sat down next to my friends. Eric looked at me and said "So, how was lunch?" The rest of my friends began to crack up.

"Hey, you should dump the geek's ass now." Aileen said. Wait, what? Oh yeah, I was planning to leave the dork after I had convinced him I was his friend.

"I will. Just not yet." I began. They all laughed their asses off.

My friend Zack stared at me. "So, you really want to hang out with that looser? Is he your best bud?" he laughed. For some reason he was annoying me, like how he was making fun of who I wanted to hang out with. NOT THAT I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH MARK. Still, it bugged me.

"I don't want to hang out with him, but he doesn't even think of me as a friend. He only uses me as protection." I said. Somehow I felt like I was explaining how _I _used _him_. I used him as protection from Sam. I was sort of using his house as a safe haven...alot...

"Whatever, go hang out with the lame kid." Eric said. Sometimes my friends are so arrogant. I just rolled my eyes and said "Fine. Maybe I will."

I left the room and walked down the hallways, until I saw a familiar light-blonde kid, camera in hand. I nodded as I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said. He continued filming…

* * *

**A week later. Friday. The school day has just ended.**

I opened the door and walked outside. I had to go home straight after school, but I didn't feel like going to anger management and then getting a beating from Sam. I saw Mark walk by. Why not? I told myself. What have I got to loose?

"Mark! Hey, can I come to your house today? You know, like a sleepover or whatever." I said. Mark seemed to be hesitant. "Come on, it will be cool." I persuaded. "Come on, buddy."

He drew in a long breath and said "Fine." YES! HAHA SUCK THAT SAMUEL! CAN'T GET TO ME NOW, BASTARD!

* * *

**Mark's house.**

We trudged up the stairs and into Mark's plain room. This room really showed no personality, whatsoever. We were sitting there and both of us didn't really know what to say. I was staring at Mark's toenail. It bothered me. I whipped my hand out and tugged at the toenail, it popped off just like that. Mark began to scream in pain and I began to shriek at the fact that I was holding his bloody toenail.

"DUDE, WHAT THE _FUCK_?" Mark screeched.

"It…uh…annoyed me." I admitted, flicking the toenail onto the floor. Mark looked somewhat confused. I probably would be too, so I don't blame him. He reached out and twisted my thumb until I heard a little POP. I pushed him away and I popped my thumb back into place. Luckily, it wasn't broken.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I said to him. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't you give me any of your ego." I mocked.

"_My _ego? What about _your_ ego?" Mark retorted. "Your ego is like the size of freaking Russia."

Mark grabbed my guitar and ran a hand through his hair. He was probably trying to make his hair sexy like mine, but he was failing.

"Look at me I'm Roger Davis and I am so cool 'cause I can play guitar." he said in a mock voice of me. I had to laugh.

He strummed a few sour notes and then picked up one of the pillows off his bed. "Hey babe, you're a female, so lets fuck our brains out, even though I already have a girlfriend." he said in his still-mock voice. I started to laugh even more, even if he was making me look like a douche. He picked up another pillow and said to it "Hey, you're also a chick, I know lets have a threesome, because I can't control my hormones." he pretended to hump the pillow and then he looked over at me.

"I'm not _that _bad at controlling my hormones, thank you." I said and he threw the pillow at my head. "Well you know what? TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" I joked. I picked up his camera and huddled myself in a ballish-thing on the floor. "I'm Mark Cohen and I have no Ego at all!" I said in high-pitched voice that didn't even sound much like him, but whatever. "I just like to stare at girls, because I'm too shy and bashful to ask them out. I also like to film things and make pornos out of them."

"HEY, I DO NOT!" Mark defended. I decided to ignore him. Besides, he made me look like an idiot who gets horny way too easily. Ok, so that might be true…

"Look at me, I'm just such a humble nerd." I continued in a high-pitched voice.

Mark stared and then said "WELL, LOOK AT ME, I THINK I'M SO GREAT BECAUSE I CAN PLAY GUITAR! AND CHICKS LOVE ME CAUSE I'M SUCH A JERK!" Ok, I gotta admit that kinda hurt, but I laughed like a manic. Mark continued his "speech".

"AND I HAVE THE EGO THE SIZE OF A TRUCK PILED WITH ALL THE GIRLS I'VE BANGED….IN A MONTH!"

Ok, if he is gonna play that way, then I'm going to play that way. "WELL I'M MARK COHEN, MY EGO IS THE SIZE OF MY DICK!" I yelled.

Mark seemed to take a moment to register what I meant. "HEY! NOT COOL!" he shouted. Ah ha! I crack myself up.

I got the best idea! I ran over to Mark's window and shouted to a passing girl "HEY BABY! I AM SO FUCKING HORNY! GET UP HERE AND FUCK ME, CAUSE MY HORMONES ARE OUTTA CONTROL!"

The girl looked at the window and then said "OK!" Uhh…I didn't really want that reaction.

"Dude, that's Cindy." Mark said. Oh shit.

"UH, NEVER MIND! MARK TOLD ME TO SAY IT!" I shrieked out the window, I did not feel like fucking Mark's horny sister…at the moment…ANYWAY!

"See, that's what I mean by saying your ego is huge." Mark said. "How the heck do you do that without being embarrassed?"

"Talent." I grinned "Now, get yer mitts off Cassie."

Mark stared at me, he was lost. "Cassie?"

"Yes, Cassie." I said as I snatched my guitar back. I strummed her as if I was stroking a cat. "She's my baby." I kissed her little guitar head and placed her in her case. I made sure she was nice and comfy. I turned to see Mark looking concerned.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Hey, at least I don't have sex with a camera." I mumbled.

Mark seemed shocked, then he picked up the camera and held it close. "I don't have sex with it, and I certainty don't kiss it." He just doesn't understand.

The door swung open and Mark's mother entered with unhappy look upon her. "Who's this Cassie?" she interrogated. "Is there a girl in here?"

I let out a little fit of giggles. I should never let out fits of giggles, not manly. Mark chuckled. I turned and pointed to the bed where Cassie slumbered in her case.

"MARK, YOU HAVE A GIRL UNDER THE BED?!" Mark's mom screeched.

"No" I said. I opened the case and showed Mrs. Cohen my pride and joy. I could feel my face glow. "This is Cassie." I whispered with pride. She got the same look Mark had. WHY DOES NOBODY UNDERSTAND? Mrs. Cohen nodded and walked out.

"I bet she was listening at the door." Mark murmured.

"Yeah." I began "Besides, I can't believe she thought that you would ever get enough courage to ask a girl out, nonetheless have sex with her."Mark laughed at the comment.

"Naw, she probably thought it had to do with you, cause she thinks you're a bad influence." Mark said. What a bitch, I'm a fucking great influence…wait, never mind. "How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I said. If he want to know how to be awesome then he has a looong way to go.

"Ask a girl out?" he said as he started blushing. I'm gonna find out who this boy likes and I will force that chick to go out with him, cause this boy really really really needs a girlfriend. See, I can be nice…sometimes. HEY WAIT NO! HE LIKES MEGAN AND IF SHE DATED HIM AND ME SHE WOULD BE A TWO TIMING BITCH! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO TWO-TIME IN THIS RELATIONSHIP! She doesn't need to know about Elena just yet.

"Well, um…you just ..uh…well, do you know any pick up lines?" I asked. Normally asking girls out wasn't hard for me, because they all agreed and already liked me. Mark was sort of a looser with a capital L, so maybe he should start by asking out a looser or nerd chick.

"Pick up lines, really?" he asked incredulously.

"Ok, fine. Here lets go practice with Cindy." I said

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I DOING THAT!" he yelled. Ok, outta the question.

I pulled out my wallet and got out a card for a strip club. No, I don't just carry around a strip club card, my mom works there, so I need the phone number. There was a picture of sort-of ugly girl on the card. "Ok, here talk to this." I said. He looked as if he was going to ask me why I had this in my wallet, but he seemed to have thought better of it.

"Say, Hey baby wanna go out." I said. Its what I usually say. Short, sweet, and blunt.

"I don't know.. Its not really my style.." Mark admitted. Well, yeah, his style is those really long winded explanations that start with 'I really like you'.

"Just try it." I persuaded.

"Hey…baby…wanna go …out?" Mark asked the card, very insecure. I was cracking up. That is a sight you HAVE to see before you die. IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS.

"OK! OK! Not bad." I said after I calmed down.

"Well, why do girls like you?" Mark asked. "I mean, I'm nice, you're a complete jerk and they all like you. Why?"

"Cause, little naive Mark, I'm hot, popular, sexy, and I can play guitar." I said. Hey, I'm just laying down the facts.

"Yeah, and you're so modest too." he grumbled.

I sort of decided to change the subject before Mark points out my (very few) flaws. "Did you know I was a nobody once?" I asked.

"You were?" he said with much surprise.

I laughed. "Nope. I'm just shitting with you. I've been popular all the way back since kindergarten." He laughed too,probably he remembered that I was really popular in kindergarten, because I was the fastest runner. I barely even remember Mark from….any grade really.

I was just starting to think that maybe tomorrow I should ditch his ass, like my friends told me, when Mark said "You know Roger…your like the only friend I've had. Ever."

OH CRAP! GUILTY CONSCIENCE!

"You mean like….even like, in first grade?" I asked. God, did this boy never even have a friend? I sort felt like the boy had grown on me. I mean, he did have a good sense of humor and he wasn't that uncool once you got to know him. He kind of reminded me of a brother.

"Yep. My only friend in my whole life." Mark said.

**A/N: We worked so hard on this. It's 8 pages long. Please review, because we need your opinion. **

**Also, we were thinking of renaming this story "Thicker Than Pudding." Hehe. Get it? Well, anyway, do you think we should change it?**


	8. This is Halloween

**A/N: Claw: Sorry it took so long to post this, but here you go. Oh, and we want to thank hurricane1714 for giving us inspiration for Marks costume. **

**Blondie: **

**Do I have purple pokadots on my face? Am I a horse? Do we own RENT? Can I play piano? ****If the answer is yes to any of these then get help. You need it.**

**Mark's POV**

By 3 weeks we had become inseparable. Well, technically we did separate, cause like…I had to go home and stuff. You know we weren't like conjoint or anything, but you know, private space. Besides, I don't want him hovering over me when I was pissing, but the point is I had a friend. A real living, breathing, friend. Some how Roger's popularity remained the same. Maybe it lowered a bit, but other then that, he was still really popular. And I was still a looser. But a looser with a friend.

Halloween was coming tomorrow and I was not excited. Trust me, you wouldn't be excited if you let your mom buy your costume and it turns out to be a spider-man outfit. YAY I CAN NOW COMPLETELY FULLFILL MY NAME AS NERD/ GEEK/ LOSER/ DORK!

I sat in my room and stared at the costume. Wow, just wow. Roger was going to laugh his ass off.

* * *

I got dressed in my Spider-man costume. I looked like a dork, wait. I always look like a dork. Roger opened he door and entered. He started laughing like no tomorrow. "Dude…what the fuck? Never let your mom buy your costume."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't even wearing a costume and we were going to a party where they were required. "Well, what are you?" I asked. He looked in deep thought, then he ran to my bathroom and slicked back his hair.

"There, I'm James Dean. Happy?" he said. Of course I wasn't happy. He gets to go being someone cool like James Dean, and I'm stuck as friggn spider-man. Not batman. Not wolverine. Spider man. God can only save me now.

We began to walk to the party. We both didn't have a car and asking my mom to drive us was out of the question. My mother would have a heart attack. Her boy, going to a party. A possibly dangerous party. Well, I think its more dangerous just to show up at school. If my mom knew what went on there…

My thought was interrupted by Roger. "Hey, wanna blow off the party and go trick-or-treating?" Really? And I thought I was the dork here. He looked as if he had never been trick-or-treating in his life. He probably just didn't want to show up at the party with me dressed like a buffoon.

Roger ran to the closest house. He rang the door bell several times until a man in his forties came out. "Well what do we have here? Say, aren't you two a bit old to be trick-or-treating?" he asked. Well, aren't you Mr. Blunt, I thought.

"Whatever man, do we get candy?" Roger asked. The man stared a him with a death look, then handed him a Milky Way. We darted off his lawn before he called the cops or anything, cause he seemed less then friendly.

"Rog, have you ever even gone trick-or-treating?" I questioned, because he was looking at the Milky Way like it was a willing hot virgin in a skimpy bikini. OK, Maybe not like that, but he seemed so amazed.

"Uhhh… yeah, I think in second grade." That is what I called deprived. He might not be deprived in _some _things, but seriously, ONCE?

"Why only once? I mean I bet you didn't go to parties when you were like six, and trick-or-treating is like the highlight of the whole freaking year along with Chanukah or Christmas." I said. He simply shrugged, trying to make his face impassive, but he obviously had a sad look going on.

We went up to the next house and did the whole knocking and getting candy gusto. We continued this on many more houses until some kid thought it would be funny to steal my Spider-man mask. And of course we ran into some of his rocker friends that I recognized from school.

"HEY ERIC!" Roger shouted to the black haired kid. A group came over. As we all know, I don't do good in groups, especially when I'm dressed like a man who is also a spider. Well, this is going to be interesting.

A girl from the group practically ripped her shirt off and threw herself on Roger. Okay, yeah, that was exaggerated. She didn't have to rip her shirt off, she was already only wearing a scrap of fabric or something as shirt, so that covered that. But she had quite literally threw herself at him.

"Woah, Aileen." Roger mumbled as he steadied himself. She looked at me and burst out in laughter. I probably would of too if I was some jerk skank ho-bag. Why do I always think of great comebacks in my mind and never say them. Oh yeah, this goes back to Roger's ego theory.

"Your hanging out with _him?_" she laughed. Roger just nodded and tried to remove the girl. He failed epically. His other friends were also laughing. I knew somehow the day would end like this.

I didn't really know what to do. Hey, I'm not trained to start small-talk or anything, so I stood there miserably. Ah, the life of a geek. it's a hard life, trust me.

They were still laughing and saying random stuff to Roger. Now Roger looked sort of pissed. Yes, I would be pissed if I had a good reputation that was ruined, because I was hanging out with a looser. Hell, I bet he just felt sorry for me, I don't think he really wanted to be my friend. Who would want to be my friend, besides ummm…. I don't know, my mom? Wow, one of my best (and only) friends is my mom.

My whole train of thought about my mother was ruined when Roger shouted "YES, I AM HANGING OUT WITH MARK! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

Aileen was still clinging to Roger as if he was a raft and she was hanging on for dear life. "Aww, are you two best friends?" she cooed jokingly. I wish.

"YES WE ARE! MARK COHEN IS MY BEST FRIEND!" he yelled. Well that certainly was a shocker. I think even his friends looked less shocked then I was. I bet I look like an idiot with my mouth in an O shape.

"You heard me. Mark is my best friend. Whoopdeefuckingdoo. Now move along." Roger said as he peeled Aileen off of him. "Come on." he said to me and we walked away.

I am still in utter shock. Utter fucking shock. We walked up to a house and rang the door bell. When some guy answered, Roger seemed to get a giddish joy. I still don't get what the big deal was about trick-or-treating. Well, I guess its cool if its your second time.

"Hey Rog," I said "Am…I really your best friend?" I decided to ask, cause I would really never know any other way. He could lie, but I knew when he was lying, because he looks like he is ready to get punched in the face. And also he normally stares over you or to the side.

"Yes Mark. You really are my best friend. You're like a brother to me." Roger answered. I stood amazed, because he didn't look like he was lying at all. I wasn't completely sure, but I guess I would find out.


	9. That bastard

**A/N: Yeah, we know....we didn't post for a long time. Sorry. Anyway, here you go, a chapter that is longish.**

**Claw: By the way, if you want cannon fluff, then check out my drabble called 1000 Sweet Kisses. I'm going to keep adding more and more drabbles until I get to 1000 fluffy drables. Yay. **

**Blondie: ONWARDS!**

I wandered through the lonely halls. I am so bored, but I cant seem to find Roger anywhere. Normally he skipped elective and we would talk. I realized how our film elective works. The teacher just sends you out in the halls, so you can walk around and film stuff, while he looks up porn. Yep, that's basically it.

I finally stopped walking when I heard voices creeping out from the old band room door. I recognized the voice as one of Roger's popular rocker friends. I walked closer to the door to listen to what they were saying.

"I can't believe that your still pretending to be his friend! Mark is such a pawn." the voice stated, muffled by the door. PRETENDING?! I KNEW THAT IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! WHAT A SON OF A BITCH! Rage filled my scrawny body and somehow I mustered up the courage and burst through the door.

Roger turned around and nearly swallowed his cigarette. Good, I hope he choked. He looked as if I was some ghost.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled and then I threw a punch right at his face. Roger brought a hand up to his nose that was now bleeding. Holy snookie, did I make someone bleed? Am I actually a tiny bit of what someone would call strong? Okay that wasn't the point. I looked at Roger right before I ran out. He had tears in his eyes that now were puffy and red.

* * *

**After school.**

When I got to my house, I ran to my room as quickly as I could. Did I, Mark Cohen, really and truly punch someone, wait not just someone, but Roger Davis, and make him cry? Wow, I must have superpowers or something. Okay, no, now your just getting cocky. Cocky? Who the hell made that word? Wait, never mind.

I must of hurt him, because he couldn't possibly be crying due to the fact that he was sorry or that he really was my friend and he was sad that I was pissed at him. No way, its not possible. He is an uncaring jerk. He isn't my brother. He is a jerk and a liar. But still, was he really crying? Did I really have enough strength to hurt him? If I did then that is friggin awesome. Maybe I'm like super strong with out even knowing it. Okay I'm too off subject.

That asshole never wanted to be friends, he just did it for laughs.

All my angst thoughts were interrupted when my mom called "MARK! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Oh, goody, is it the Easter bunny?… How stupid is Roger? First he pretends to be my friend and then he has the guts to show up at my God damned house. What the hell is wrong with him?

Roger walked in the room looking wiry. "Listen..uh..its hard to explain. You are my friend. You know my brother."

Bullshit. Him and his brother bullshit. "Oh yeah, well explain." I said. I would love to see him try. That bastard.

He sat down on my chair. HE ISNT ALOWED TO SIT ON **MY** CHAIR! "O.k. uhh. Well, um… my friends made up this idea that I should pretend to be your friend-"

"And you did because you're an idiot with no sympathy." I interrupted.

Roger closed his eyes, ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. "Well, I guess. Listen and don't interrupt. Okay. It stared out as a joke, but I then I began to hang out with you…."

"And you found it to be even better than expected?" I shot back. He just glared at me. Stupid immature jerk.

"_Why?"_ I asked incuriously. Why would anyone who has a reputation want to be my friend? OHNO! What if he told his friends about Mr. Fluffletins? If he did, I'm a goner.

"Well, at first I didn't like you, but, I guess as I began to hang out with you more, I saw you were kinda cool." Roger began. Me, cool? Most people don't even use those two words in the same paragraph, unless they are saying 'Mark will never be cool'.

"Yeah, you don't get drunk, smoke, or sleep with people, but you're still cool. You know, like a "you're too cool to sink to that level" well, no… It's more of a geeky cool. Also you don't tell me who or who not to be friends with, even though my friends are complete asses." He said. "Besides, you're like a brother to me. I always wanted a brother. Or any sibling really, but whatever. And you got a good sense of humor." Wow, he almost made it seem like he isn't a jerk. Sure, I guess I'll still hang out with him, but I take a long time to trust people.

Roger stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Still my bro?" he asked. I shook. When he withdrew his arm I noticed many cigarette burns and bruises covering it.

Of course, me being the idiot I am, I blurted out "Where are those from?" Roger looked down at his arm and stared. Then he tried to move it out of my view. "Nowhere." he mumbled.

"Your friends?" I asked guessed. Stupid Mark. One: Why would his friends hurt him, he's even more popular then them. Two: You never ask were people got their bruises, because you always end up getting a matching one from them.

"No. Now, can you shut up about it?" Roger murmured, sounding pissed. I don't see why he is getting so defensive…unless…

Since I'm really dumb and have no control of my mouth, I of course blurted "Did you do it to your self?"

Roger looked in horror at his arm. "No, dude. I'm not that fucking stupid. It was an accident. Can we please not talk about it, its stupid."

I have a feeling that it was more then an accident, but I decided not to milk it, because I don't want a "accident" happing to me.

"BOYS!DINNER!" my oh-so-lovely-and-way-too-perfect-mother yelled. We both stood up and trudged down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen, setting the table. We both found a seat, sat down and began to devour our steaks. My dad and Cindy joined us shortly.

The first few minutes of the meal was silent, however that was broken by my mother. "So, Roger, how's your father?"

Roger looked down at his food, smashing it with his fork. "Uh…He's good. How do you know him?" He said.

"Oh, we went to collage together. He was in the army, right?" My mom asked in her chipper voice.

"Right." Roger sighed. Then he wolfed down what seemed to be his third round of food.

My mom just smiled. There was more silence, until my mom broke _again. _"Roger, I hope you don't mind me asking-" she began. Please, please, please don't ask his grades. That would be death. You don't ask for grades. "-but, what are your grades?" Right, because if she didn't ask that would be too easy.

Roger chuckled a bit. He knew that my mom didn't really approve of him hanging out with me. "My GPA is a two point sixty." he answered with some sort of pride. My dad snorted, but my sister still gawked at Roger as if he was God himself. My mom just blinked several times.

"Oh, ok, what is your best class?" she finally managed to ask. she was trying.

Roger jabbed his forth helping of food and said "Music." I'm sure my parents were hoping for something more academic.

My mom was still hanging on. She was going to try to make as much small talk as she could. "Oh, yes, you play the guitar, right?"

Roger nodded and answered "I also play the piano, drums, base, and some saxophone, but I stick mainly to guitar since its my favorite. I also sing." Okay, I have to admit I am surprised. I thought that he could only sing and play guitar. I'm glad to see my mom was also shocked.

"So you really like music, huh. What kind of music do you like the best." Mom asked. There Roger sits clad in a leather jacket, almost black jeans, his hair grown in semi-long waves, his ear pierced more than three times, and she asked him what kind of music he plays. Really mom. Its called connecting the info, mom.

He didn't even need a moment to think. "My favorite is defiantly classic rock. You know, like Lead Zeppelin and The Beatles, But I also, believe it or not, do some classical, jazz, and stuff from broadways and operas. Like, I love Musseta's Waltz from _La Bohemie. _

Damn, I thought all he did was rock. Whatever, I hope that makes my mom like him more, cause if my mommy not approve, then little fickle Mark must listen. Well, doesn't matter, I'm still if-y about him. What if this friendship is all a joke? Then again, what if it isn't?

**A/N: Yeah, the ending kinda sucked, but still, rate, review, or flame. CLICK THAT BUTTON AND YOU WILL GET A FREE ROGER OR MARK HUGGLE!**


	10. The Infamous House

**A/N: Claw: Hey, did you miss us? Sorry for not updating. Well, here it is, the infamous Samuel. **

**Blondie: read my friends. read. ONWARDS!!!**

**Next Friday. **

Come on, come on, yes, yes, come on! WHY WONT THAT DAMN CLOCK MOVE FAST ENOUGH? Man, I can't wait till the bell rings. Ring stupid bell, ring. I glanced over at the other kids. Then I stared at Megan. Okay, yeah, I know it's wrong to stare at your best friend's girlfriend, but whatever. I mean, I can't really help myself.

Okay, now I'm bored of staring. I just want the freaking clock to hurry the fuck up. I'm stuck in language arts with none (ahem, my only) of my friends. Okay, I give up! The clock is never going to move. I guess I'll just listen. Sometimes Fridays drag on too long.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the school, looking for Roger. He, of course, was busy making out with Megan. Wait, no, that's not Megan…

Did he break up with Megan or something? What if he's two timing her? Knowing Roger, it's probably choice two.

I walked over and tapped on his shoulder. Roger detached himself from the girl and turned around. "HEY, I'M BUSY- oh, hey, Mark." he said. The girl just walked off. What the hell? How come he gets two girls, whereas with me, a girl won't even think about being with me as a joke. Hell, I bet a girl wouldn't date me if you paid her.

"So, who was she?" I asked awkwardly.

Roger looked like he was thinking about it. You know you've got a problem if you don't know the name of the girl you were exchanging spit with. "Umm….Katrina, I think." he finally answered.

"So, what about Megan?" I asked. Yes, I was going to give him a mini guilt trip.

Roger rolled his eyes. "What about her? It's not like me and Katrina are dating. Just…Uh, kissing." he said.

Ah, yes, Just a friendly face sucking ritual. You know, completely casual. If he doesn't want Megan, then I will happily take her. "You know, you kinda treat girls like shit." I said.

Roger looked somewhat pissed. "Yeah, whatever."

Then all of a sudden, the greatest idea popped in my head. "HEY! Rog, can I come to your house? You've been to my house like a hundred times, but I have no idea what your house looks like." I said. Roger looked like he wanted to die.

"Um…I'm ….not too sure…" Roger started.

"Please, come on. I don't want to hang out with my mom and your not allowed at my house this weekend."

Roger, who looked like he had been shot, finally gave in and said. "Fine."

* * *

We walked for a while, until we got to a run down looking house. It was painted a ugly shade of yellow. I suddenly really appreciate my house. Roger pulled out a key and opened the door. He had a really sickly look on his face. Maybe something was wrong. When I entered the house, a smell of beer and cigarette smoke hit me like a ton of bricks.

It smelled like death. I followed Roger down some stairs until we got to the door of what is probably a basement. Where were his parents? Why is he so sickly looking? He opened the door and revealed a small, cramped, messy-as-hell room.

"Um, yeah, this is my room." Roger stated, staring at the room.

I swear, if there was ever a baby rocker, this would be his room. He had rock band posters everywhere. There was clothes thrown all around. Yeah, that's all what you'd expect from a rocker. The funny part was that most of his furniture was stuff that would be in a baby's room.

His dresser/desk was partially painted black, but I could see some little elephants under the thin paint. There was one elephant that wasn't painted over, but Roger had drawn devil horns on it. I could see he was really trying. Maybe this is why he didn't want me to come over, because he didn't want me to see his failure of a room.

"Hey, Roger, why the hell do you have baby furniture?" I said while laughing.

Roger was trying to look impassive. He was failing. Big time. "Cause, it's awesome." he said trying to cover his discomfort. Awesome my ass.

"Really, maybe I should get some." I joked while rolling my eyes.

Roger stared sadly at the baby-rocker (I wonder if those exist, I can see it now, a baby rocking out to AC/DC) room. "Okay fine Mark! I have god damn baby furniture, cause my parents won't get off their lazy asses and buy me some new shit. I mean why should they give a fuck? I'm only their fucking son, right?" He yelled and then sat down on the mattress on the floor. Yeah, he didn't have a bed frame, just a mattress that looked too short for him. Okay, now I feel really bad.

However, all the bad feeling were washed away when I noticed something. It was a stuffed penguin. Oh, I was sooooo gonna milk this for all it's worth. He had made fun of me when he found out about my stuffed bear, Mr. Fluffletins.

"Rog, what's that?" I snickered, as I pointed to the blue penguin. Seeing his instant discomfort was so funny. "Aw, that's cute. Do you sleep with him every night?"

"I…uh…He is my…um…his name is Zeus." he babbled.

"Zeus? Who the hell names a penguin Zeus?" I asked incredulously.

Roger shifted, then picked up the doll and hugged it close. Yeah, because I _really _want to steal it. "I named him Zeus when I was three. Besides, it a fuckin' sick name." Roger defended. "Got a problem with it? Oh and if you tell anybody, I will tell everybody about your Mr. Fluffle-whatever, and I will personally kick your sorry ass."

My, that's a great reason to keep my mouth shut. Okay, no talking about Zeus. Hehe…Roger sitting in his baby-rocker room, hugging Zeus. It's one of those sights that should be in the 1000 things to see before you die book. I wish I could take out my camera and film this, but he would rip my head off. I happen to like my head on my body.

"BOY GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" a voice boomed from upstairs. Normally, that's not how most parents would greet their child.

Okay, now I'm starting to see the big picture………….oh, shit.

Roger looked like he would rather be pushed off a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse. That was a bit random…

Roger's grayish green eyes flickered from the door to me. "BOY! GOD DAMN IT!" The voice yelled, rattling the house. Roger shot me a "do not follow me if you cherish your life" look, then he opened the door and walked out side.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. Don't fret, for we already have the next chapter written. Well, we have the whole story written (or planed), just not typed. **

**Review and you get to hug Zeus. Zeus wants hugs!**


	11. Black Bruise and Cigarette Burns

**A/N:**

**Blondie: Yep, it's short, but read, read, read. **

**Claw: Ah, the infamous Samuel returns. Blondie: ONWARDS!**

While I was alone in his room, I studied it. Mainly cause I had noting else to do. Also, I wanted to drown out the sounds of Roger and his dad's yelling. Before walking in the room I had noticed that there was two deadbolt locks on the outside of his door. God, I would hate to live in a place like this. It seems so awful. I kept studying the room. There was clutter everywhere.

I looked on his desk and found a ton of papers. Most of them were music sheets. Under some of the papers I found a pack of condoms. Oh gross. Oh god, it makes me sick to think that he actually uses those with Megan (And several other girls that he barely knows, I might add). My Megan. Oh, not mine. Man, life can be a bitch sometimes. At least my home is better than this.

"SAM! NO!" I heard Roger shout. Maybe I should help him. Then I heard a thud and a shout from Roger. "FUCK!" He shouted. I had heard and learned about child abuse, but I never really thought it would effect me. Should I go up? No, he wants me to stay down here.

I kept looking through the stuff, then I found something that caught my eye. And no, it wasn't the Playboy magazine thrown carelessly on his dresser. It was some papers from a judge. They were child custody papers. It said something about a Eleanor Watson. It said she was his mother. I read it further and realized that his dad and his mom both have custody to Roger. If Roger can live with his mom then my doesn't he? Maybe she's as bad as his dad.

I almost shit my pants when the door opened. Roger walked (well, hobbled) in. His left eye was barely open, it was developing a gross black bruise. His arms were also speckled with black and blue. His nose was dripping with blood. He coughed out a bit of blood. Wow, his life at home must suck. I mean suck. A lot.

He didn't even acknowledge me, he just ran to his keyboard that was shoved in the corner. He took off the top of it (or something like that) and pulled out some bandages and gauze. He began to wrap the bandages around what looked like cigarette burns. "Roger…uh, you okay?" I asked. I feel like a douche right now, cause I'm the little fucker that forced him to let me come.

"Yeah, just god damn peachy." Roger growled. His eye was now puffed up like someone had thrown a baseball at it. Not pretty.

This explains all those cuts and bruises Roger comes to school with. Whenever I asked him about them he would say he tripped or he accidentally dropped glass, or he would get really defensive and tell me to butt out of his business.

"What are you reading?" He asked, pointing to the papers that were still in my hand.

Damn. Now I really look like a busy body. Looking through people's shit. "Uh. This thing about your mom and dad. Why do you live with your dad?" I said.

Roger looked as if he was in big need of a group hug. Maybe this explains why Zeus is around. Everyone needs a penguin hug.

"Well, I lived with Eleanor for three months when I was fourteen, but she doesn't want me, so she told me to get the fuck out. That left me with Samuel and his new fucking wife Jessica , who also don't want me, but they have to keep me because of the law. It's a long story. Trust me, I would move back to Eleanor, but she hates me ever since I got expelled for drinking and smoking on campus. And yeah, a ton of shit happened, so now none of my parents want me, and I don't want to go to a foster home, so I haven't told anybody. Plus if I tell, Samuel will get pissed. Mark. I'm…I'm…I don't know…I'm scared." Roger said. I know Roger. And I know he hates to admit being afraid, and he is very rarely afraid.

Wow, this whole talk has made me feel a shit-load more appreciative of my family.

"Mark?" Roger asked looking scared . "Don't tell anybody, okay?"

What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to keep a secret that I know I should tell people, but I can't because he trusts me.

"Okay." I assure him. I guess sometimes best friends have to keep secrets, but hey, I'm a newbie to the whole best friends thing.

**A/N: Samuel really appear will come into the story in the next chapter. **

**You know what's nice? REVIEWS! Pretty please. We want to know how we are doing. Tell us if you like the plot. Tell us if you think it sucks. Tell us if you think that we keep it in or out of character. Tell us if you think that Samuel should go die under a rock in a desert.**


	12. Enter: Maureen

**a/n: Claw: Sorry it's so late. No, we didn't die. We have just been busy. **

**Blondie:Onwards!!!**

"Thanks buddy." Roger smiles. There was a knock a the door. I turn back to Roger and he doesn't look one bit like a happy camper.

"Roger. It's your mom. Let me in." a female voice says. I've heard some rumors about his mom. Some people say she's a whore. Like no the 'wants sex' whore. Like the 'sex is her job' whore. I've also heard that she is like really crazy and goes to therapy. And I've heard that she was dead. She isn't dead, unless a ghost is going to pop in the room any second.

The door opens and a lady walks in. she is only wearing some tight-ass leather short-shorts and a sexy leather bra top. This is his mom? I swear she looks only 23 at the most.

I quickly place my camera on my lap. See, cameras are very useful items. They film, help you detach from people, document things and hide boners. Possibly the best invention ever.

Roger sees me and gives me a look that says "dude, that my fucking mom, you creep."

Roger's mom giggles "Oopsies. Sorry I didn't change out of my work clothes." Okay, I'm sure that she is a striper. Where else would _that _be a work outfit.

Roger sighed and asked "Okay, mom, what do you want?"

"Can you go to the store, we are running out of food. I have to go to work soon." she said and then closed the door.

"Dude, what is your mom's job?" I asked.

Roger glared at me and mumbled. "She…is a …dancer." Dancer. That's one way to put it. Unless she really is a dancer, like a exotic dancer. I heard that they just dance, but don't take off their clothes. Okay, what do I care so much what his mom is. I don't think I am going to bring up his mom again. Roger doesn't really seem to like her.

We sat in silence, but the Roger began to laugh. "So, Mark, how do you like my wonderful family?"

Roger somehow can make even the saddest things funny. I'm not so sure about what he thinks but, I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of a great great friendship.

* * *

**Beginning of Senior year**

Well, so much has happened ever since we became friends. Roger and I had become inseparable since that fateful day when I went to his house. We were like peanut butter and jelly. No, we were like peanut butter and peanut butter. We were that great of friends. We laughed and acted like idiots all the time. Roger still somehow remained popular, and I'm still a dork I guess, but I don't mind.

I can't believe two years have passed that fast. I cant even believe all the stuff that happened over the two years.

My god, there is so many things. Like, Roger had quit smoking, I got three awards for being a joiner filmmer/screenwriter. Roger's band is now known all over Scarsdale and he has gotten some more of his songs on the radio. He even dumped Megan for some other girl. I even got over her. I know, shocker. Well, anyways, we laughed and lived those years to the fullest.

But, along with all ups comes the downs. Like for instance, Roger was hospitalized twice because of his dad. He had told the doctors that he fell off a roof and got hit by a car. It's kinda sad, since it really did look like he had fallen off a roof or got hit. We both hadn't told anybody about his life at home. There were times when I thought I really should, but I had promised.

And WOW. I'm already a senior. When I'm done with high school I'll be going to collage. It's weird, since I never imaged that I would make it this far.

* * *

**4TH**** period. **

I walked into the Film and movie-making room. AKA: dweeb central. I don't care how lame other people think it is, I'm never giving up on filming.

My teacher, Mr. Daniel walked up to me. "Hey, Mark, I would like you to teach our newcomer here what this class is all about." And, you can't do this why? I'm mean it is your job. Moron.

Mr. Daniel showed me the new kid and all my feelings of being pissed off disappeared. The new kid was a girl. Okay now I sound desperate. Lets re-phrase that.

The new kid was a VERY pretty girl.

"HI. I'm Maureen!" she said happily. "And I think I hate this school!" Well, she isn't alone. Maureen tossed her tresses of silky curly chocolate hair to the side.

And I thought Megan was pretty. Megan is trash compared to this goddess. "I'm Mark." I managed to sputter out.

"Hey, both our names start with M's. awesome. So, are you a jerk like the rest of the jerks at this school. " I wanted to say that the statement was redundant, but that would make me look like a jerkish jerk.

"Umm…no, I don't think I am." I said softly. Maureen smiled with her beautiful luscious reddened lips. I hope I don't screw up our meeting too bad. I don't think it really matters, because she will probably like Roger better anyways.

"Sweet." she said, and then ruffled my hair.

I think today I start living.

* * *

**Lunch.**

Maureen and I talked for as long as we could. She actually is really nice and really cool. And she isn't a bitch to me like most girls. She is a little crazy, but I think that's cute and perfect.

"Hey, you…wanna, um.." I began. How am I going to ask her anything?

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Yes…go on."

"sitwithmeatlunch?" I asked a little too quickly.

Maureen just laughed and rolled her mahogany eyes. "Duh, Mark. Where else would I sit? With a looser?"

OHMYGOODNESS. does this mean she doesn't think I'm a looser? Yes, that would be nice.

She followed me to the table. The table is the certain table Roger and I always sit at. I know he is already there, because I can see the shaggy blonde hair and the plaid pants. He got the plaid pants over the summer from his grandma. He calls her his "kick-ass" grandma. She had bought him like 10 different pairs of plaid pants in all different sizes. I think that he is probably going to live the rest of his life in those pants.

I sit down and notice Maureen isn't anywhere to be found. I should of known it was too go to be true.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Roger asked and then took my sandwich and devoured it.

"This girl. She was supposed to eat lunch with us. Her name is Maureen." I said glumly.

Roger snickered. "Dude. No way. I saw her in my math class. That chick is fucking hot."

I know that he isn't going to believe that she would think about sitting with a dork like me. I started to sadly eat my chips when I saw Maureen run to us.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, but I forgot my lunch in the class." she said and sat down. Roger smirked evilly and ran his eyes over her body. I would be rich if I got a penny every time I saw that. I should film it and name the film "A young hormonal man stalking his pray."

"Where are you from, sweetie?" Roger asked her. Yeah, the whole 'sweetie' thing. He does that when he finds a girl he likes.

"Hicksville." Maureen answered. Damn, from the looks of it, she seemed to like Roger too.

Roger laughed. "Wow, she suddenly got less hot." Maureen glared at him with a "what the hell is that supposed to mean" look.

Then, Roger decide it was the greatest time to be an ass, so he put on a fake hillbilly accent and said "How many coons ya got taa skin when yous gets home?" Nice, Roger. Real smooth.

Maureen started at me confused. "Did ya get pregnant with your cousin yit? Or was it that dog dren bartender?" If Roger doesn't shut up in one second, I might kill him.

Maureen raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. "Hey maaan, did you go to thaaaat wild party last night? It was wild man. Willlllllld." she said in a false rocker/druggie voice. "Yeah, I was boozing it up last night. How much did ya snort maaaan? I got really stoned off some really good shit, maan."

Roger laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm not that stupid." he said.

"Oh, really? Then what kind of stupid are you?" Maureen asked. Hey, what can I say. She has a good sense of humor. Pretty, funny, smart, what else can she be?

"Oh, you know that new type of stupid." Roger said. " The kind of stupid people can be and still be sexy. Yeah, that one."

Maureen put on a look of false concern. "Ohhh. I thought that it was the ' is too fucking dumb to even be allowed to be seen on the streets' kind of stupid. I'm glad you told me that I don't have to be ashamed to be seen near you." she joked.

I have a feeling that Maureen is going to be a fine addition to the friendship.

**a/n: sorry if the grammar is screwed up, but we got lazy and "forgot" to edit it. Please review and tell us what you think. **


	13. PE Stands for Public Embarrassment

**A/N: Claw: Okay, I feel really pissed at myself for not updating in months and then when I finally do update, it's this shitty short filler chapter that has barely any point whatsoever. Yeah, I'm not to proud of myself right now. Anyway, I hope that you will except our meager offering. We promise we will update very soon. **

**Blondie: We are sorry. Please don't hurt us. ONWARDS!!**

**Next Week. Monday. **

I hate gym. I hate it more then anything I have ever hated. Worst fucking idea ever. Gym is just an hour of embarrassment.

I walked up to Maureen and Roger. Yes, are school is so cheap that we have co-ed gym classes.

"Hey Marky!" Maureen said brightly, with her stunning white teeth flashing. "Those shorts make you look gay."

Great. She really knows how to make me feel on top of the world. It isn't like I chose to have our school buy little blue and gray short-shorts. I must admit, they look great on girls, but on guys….yeah, I just don't want to see that. They really emphasize…places…

I sit down on the bleachers next to Roger. He just chuckles and grins his famous shit-eating grin. "They really do make you look gay." He snorted.

"Shut your face. Not all of us have scars on our legs." I mutter back. When we first got the new outfits for P.E. Roger swore that he would not wear one and look like a moron. So, he got out of it by making up some bullshit sob story about how he has a scar on his thigh that will get infected. The lucky bastard gets to wear sweat pants or normal length shorts that cover the "scar". I just think he flirted with the P.E. teacher.

"WOOO, Mark!" Maureen giggles. "Way to rock the short-shorts. Really sexy!"

"You can shut up now. I get it, they are really short and really tight." I said angrily.

Roger laughed some more and then finally decided to drop it. "So, Maureen, I guess back up in Hicksville they had non co-ed gym classes?"

Maureen raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, cause, you know, the kids might go at each other." He supplied causally.

Maureen just rolled her eyes. "You really think that were are all sex addicts up there, huh. Besides, it was co-ed, but they just had some ropes attached to the wall." she joked.

"Oh, so they just tie the horny ones to the wall so they won't go at each other?" Roger asked.

Maureen giggled and said "Oh yeah, I got tied up quite a couple times, but there aren't any ropes here," she changed her voice to sound seductive. "So I can go after you, baby." Then Maureen groped Roger's inner thigh. He looked grossed out, pushed her off and laughed.

The thing I have learned about Roger and Maureen's friendship is that they both are sexual people, so they both are really sexual towards each other. The funny part is, that most of the time when Roger is hitting on Maureen, she wants none of it. And when Maureen is hitting on Roger, he doesn't want it. It's really weird, but I have learned to accept this as a fact of life.

**A/N: Please review, cause they just make us feel so happy inside. Serouisly. Or you can flame, but it doesn't make us feel as happy, but who cares. Tell us what you think. We understand it's a shitty chap. **


	14. Why, Maureen, Why?

Finally, after what felt like years P.E. ended. I changed as quick as I could and ran to my locker.

Roger stood there detangling his wet hair with his hands. Yeah, I wonder everyday how he manages to take a shower after P.E. and change clothes, with the exact same amount of time I have. I barely manage to change, which leaves me smelling like I came from the ass of a cow.

"How?" I asked incredulously. Roger already knows what I'm asking, since I ask him every day.

"Cause, I'm magical." He answers. that's a new one. Normally he says 'that's for me to know and for you to ponder'

"So, you ever gonna ask Maureen out?" He asks causally.

"What? I don't like her. I mean as a friend. No, but not in that sense." I bumbled, sounding stupid as fuck.

"Yeaaaah, you don't dig Maureen and I'm gay. Now, go ask her out. The whole school knows you like her. Even she knows."

Speak of the devil. Maureen at that moment came shooting thought the halls. "Ohmygod you guys! Guess what!"

"What?" Roger asked, sounding like pure moron. When people say guess, you are supposed to make a guess.

Maureen glared awhile. "I said guess. Dumb ass. Anyway, GUESS WHAT!"

"I don't know, you got an STD?" Roger said annoyed.

"Nope! HEY WAIT!" Maureen said "Okay, there's going to be a school play! And it's Phantom of the Opera!"

"_No way!" _Roger jests. "Really? This is like sooooooo awesome! Isn't this awesome Marky?"

Maureen sends a signature Glower . "Go fuck your self Davis. It will be really cool, okay. You can be Phantom or something, since you sing. Mark can be tech, cause Marks like that. And the fabulous, remarkable, mind boggling, wonderful, marvelous-"

"annoying" Roger slyly adds. Maureen, being the mature young adult she is, chose to flip him off.

"Amazing, sexy, outstanding, miraculous, beautiful, incredible Maureen Johnson will play as none other then Christine!" She looks so pleased with herself. Only one issue. I don't do stages.

"Yeah, Mau, that's nice, but I can't, I barely even know anything about tech. I'm only good with cameras." I inform her.

"Oh, that's too bad."

Okay, now I am confused. "What do you mean 'Too bad'." I ask heartily. She better not mean what I think she means.

She smiles sweetly. "Because, I already signed you guys up."


	15. Mark, Maureen, and Pie, Oh My!

**Monday. Day after opening night of the school play. (That will be written in a one shot)**

"Hey bums." Maureen greeted Roger and me. She plopped down next to me, pulling out a lunch that seemed to only consist of junk foods. It's a wonder how she stays around a size zero. Cindy is always on the watch when it comes to foods that can make you potential fat-ass

"I got the school newspaper." She informed us.

"Yay. I can't wait to know who won the school debate." Roger droned with much sarcasm.

Maureen threw a cheese puff at him, attempting to hit his head, however Roger caught it in his mouth, grinning smugly.

She turned facing me. "The school paper says what they think about our play. Look."

I grabbed the paper and began to read. No, almost began to read, until Roger ripped the paper from my hand. Aren't his manners superb?

"Roger Davis, senior, and Maureen Johnson, senior, Played the roles of Phantom and Christine excellently, with few flaws. Both were amazing singers." Roger read, gloating with pride.

I didn't even question his reliability, since Maureen And Roger did a great job. Though the show was flawed. They were just good at making it look like someone else had caused the flaw.

"Perhaps the lighting and tech crew could have been better." He read.

Maureen glowered at me. "Yes. Yes. They could have not shone light on me when I was quick changing onstage in the dark." She looked dangerous.

Okay, so I did that. But not because I'm a perv, it was because the stupid light wasn't working and it was really heavy.

"I already said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? Kill myself?" I asked.

Maureen thought about that for a couple seconds before saying, "Naw, I want your first born child."

"Hey, get this," Roger said, breaking up the tension between Maureen and me. "The kiss scene between Roger and Maureen was a little to theatrical. Bullshit. They said they wanted theatrical for Broadway plays."

"Maybe, it was a little too over the top?" I suggested. "You know fifteen minute kiss scenes are awfully long." I joked.

I'm not lying. It was a full on fifteen minute make-out, which ended up with parts of the "Track Down This Murderer" song having to be re-sung, since the two morons were in ignorant bliss.

"Shut the fuck up." Maureen said. "You're just jealous."

I could literally feel my face blush. "What….No…I mean why…never mind." I stammered. Great, now I have it in for me.

"Look who is a jealous boy." Roger sang.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I mumbled, placing my head on the table.

Roger laughed at my pain, then ruffled my hair. "Aw, cheer up. Knowing Maureen she'll give you a blow job or something out of gratitude." Gee, thanks Rog.

Maureen slapped Roger across the face. I seriously wonder how many times he has been bitch slapped. "I AM NOT A WHORE, ASSHOLE!" Maureen screamed. Of course, she had to yell, now the whole cafeteria had turned to watch. They just eat drama up like flies on horse shit.

"Oh really, if your not a whore, then why were you trying to get down my pants the whole time during the play?" Okay, that was uncalled for. Really, I wish they would quit fighting.

"Fuck you Davis!" Maureen growled. I am not in a happy position right now. I have seen Maureen and Roger fight before, but all in good humor.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Roger scoffed.

At this, Maureen giggled. Yes, giggled. Fuckin' giggled. You don't laugh when people are insulting you. But hey, what ever floats their boats. And if they want a two minute fight ending in giggles then fine.

Roger now looked a state of confusion and ease. "You're something else Maureen." He said sheepishly.

Maureen finally realized all the people watching. "Show's over!" she yelled, then turned back to us. "Oh and Roger, I am still a virgin, you know." Did not see that one coming. I'm not sure whether she's joking or telling the truth. It doesn't really seem plausible.

Roger laughed half-heartedly. "_Suuuure_, and Mark gets with every girl he sees." Aw, how thoughtful of him to bring me into this.

"No, I'm dead serious." She said, eyes slanted. Now, I believe her.

Roger looked at her and then to me. "So you're telling me that I'm surrounded by two virgins. I mean Mark I expected, but you?"

Maureen playfully pouted. "Awwww, who feels like the whore now?"

Friday. Bored as fuck.

Maureen and I sat at my house, boredom crushing our minds. "What do you wanna do?" Maureen asked for the thousandth time.

"I don't know. Were the fuck is Roger? He was supposed to be here hours ago." I whined. Roger, Maureen, and I were supposed to meet up at my house and decide what to do with this perfect Friday afternoon.

"Hey!" Maureen stated, "We can drive up to downtown New York! Wow, that sounded funny. Get it, drive up to downtown."

"Well, we can, but my mom hates driving in the traffic. Also were the fuck is Roger?" I said. If he doesn't appear right now, I will find him, skin him, and then use his skin as a camera bag. I picked my camera up and began to film. "3:07 P.M., Friday. Roger is nowhere to be seen, so Mau and I are sitting here bored as shit."

Maureen got off my bed and stood in front of the camera. "You know why don't we just go to his house. He said he had to get something, so maybe he just forgot about us. He is a dumb ass like that. Besides, he's the only one of us that can drive."

That was hardly true. Roger is a horrendous driver, which leads me to believe that he made-out with the DMV inspector or something along those lines. He was pretty desperate for a license.

"Lets go to his house already!" Maureen shouted to the camera. The thing was, Roger and I had agreed not to tell Maureen about Roger's home or parents. And I'm not going to be the one to break to promise.

"Maureen, that's probably not such a good idea. What if he had detention or something?" Yes, that's right Marky. Make her oblivious.

Maureen raised her eyebrows with skepticism. "We both know he would skip it." God, we both know him all too well. Now all I wish is that we knew where he was!

"Hey, Maureen." I asked. Maybe, if Roger doesn't show up, then I can make a move and ask Maureen out. I think my heart just imploded.

"Yes, Marky." Maureen asked, flipping her goddess locks over her shoulder.

Okay, I am going to fail and the whole world knows it. "Maybe, if Roger doesn't… show up in the next five minutes, w-we could, you know like…go by ourselves?" I said slowly and stupidly. Yeah, _that_ will sure having her say yes.

Maureen's bright red lips formed a smile. "Is Marky asking me on a date?" she said seductively, her brows raised.

God, she is good. Cover up time. "No…um, like…yes, umm… a date, I guess." I bumbled moronically.

Maureen giggled angelically. "Okay, were to?"

OH SHIT! Didn't think of were to go. I was pretty sure that I would die before summing up the courage to ask her.

"Uhh…how do you like pie?" I asked. PIE! Really, Mark? Pie?

Maureen's brown eyes lit up. "I love pie!" who knew that the key to Maureen's heart would be pie.

"Okay then, pie it is." I said happily.

A/N: Reviews are our air!We need air!


	16. Pie Palace

**Claw: Dang. I'm sorry for the major delay. It's a long story. But, let's just say I ended up tearing a tendon in my neck or something like that. I was cracking my neck when BAM, major pain. **

**Blondie: Yes, so forgive us for her stupidness. ONWARDS!**

Maureen and I ended up walking to the Pie Palace. Yes, walking. I know that she understands that my mom is the all too perfect mom, who wouldn't let their son touch a car until they move out, but it's still kind of embarrassing that I have to walk my date to Pie Palace. And of course, the chosen place I take Maureen on our first date is called Pie Palace. Could the name be any more juvenile? Somehow the name reminds me of the word "Cow pie", and come on, that word is less then appetizing. Then again, who am I to complain? I'm taking Maureen, a gorgeous, model-like wonder to get some pie. If I have a heart-attack right now, I'll die happy. The only thing nagging my mind is Roger. My, that sounded wrong. I was just thinking about how great Maureen is, and then I bring up Roger. Anyway, I wonder what happened to him. I mean, usually he's always at my house. Maybe, his dad made him stay home. Whatever, I'll worry about that later. For now I will just enjoy my victory of asking the sexiest/most awesome person alive out.

"Here it is!" Maureen shouts, as she runs to the pie shop. She races back to me, jumps up and down and then hugs me. Sure, it might not be a kiss, but it sure as hell was enough to make my heart skip ninety-five beats.

"Well, you're excited." I joked. The good thing about this was I like Maureen…a lot, but it was still comfortable, since we are friends too.

Maureen giggled. "I'm just so excited, because, well, I've had a crush on you for a bit now." I think this is the best day of my life.

"Really? I always thought you would go for someone more like Roger." I said.

"Nope. Roger's just fun to joke around with. Besides, I like you, because you're sweet. And you remind me of a puppy." She said as she pinched my cheek.

We walk inside the building. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but that's probably because someone just told me that they want me over Roger. Or it could be because the whole interior of the room is pink fuzz.

**A/n: Well that was short as fuck. Review anyway?**


End file.
